castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Aljiba
Aljiba (sometimes called Alba) is the eastern-most town in Simon's Quest. It is the only town east of the Dead River that sells Garlic and Laurels. It also the only town east of the Dead River that does not have a Church where you can heal yourself. Geography Aljiba is built over a lake, which happens to be the northern shore of the Yuba Lake. When approaching from the west, it appears similar to Veros in that a house with a "moat" around it and a hidden merchant is near the beginning. After this house, after that, the ground will rise and then fall above some water. After that, you can take stairs to a small platform. You can then go above that platform and enter the top level, which stretches across the length of the town. Aljiba is entered from the west through the Aljiba Woods. Just beyond the town is Camilla's Cemetary. Villagers Main Level * Garlic Merchant - In the first house with the moat around it, you will find a hidden merchant who is reachable by throwing holy water on the ground. He "WILL YOU BUY SOME GARLIC?" and offer garlic for 50 hearts. Do not buy Garlic in order to please the oarsman though, as he does not like garlic, unlike what that villager in Jova told you. * Old Hag - In the next house above the water, you will find an old hag hiding in the basement. Use holy water on the ground, descend down the stairs, and enter the next room over. She will tell you "DRACULA'S EYEBALL REFLECTS THE CURSE". This at least tells you that you can find Dracula's Eyeball. She has nothing more to offer you. * Young Man #1 - After crossing the part of the land built over water, you will come across a young man who says "BUY SOME GARLIC. IT HAS SPECIAL POWERS." Garlic can be used as a weapon or to summon certain strangers or phantoms. Take this opportunity to leave the town to the right and then use some garlic. A cloaked stranger will appear, saying "I'LL GIVE YOU THIS SILVER KNIFE TO SAVE YOUR NECK" and will leave you with a Silver Knife for free, although it will cost you some hearts every time you use it. Mid Level * Young Man #2 - A young man paces the small platform on the middle level at the right of the town. He tells you "CLUES TO DRACULA'S RIDDLE CAN BE FOUND IN VEROS WOODS". * Laurel Merchant - In the house on the mid-level, a hidden merchant can be found below the stairs using Holy Water on the ground. He will ask you "BUY SOME OF MY LAURELS?" and offer you a Laurel for 50 hearts. Most new towns that you encounter will also have laurels in them. Laurels can help you get across marshy land without taking damage. Trivia *Stage 1 of Rondo of Blood takes place in a town resembling Jova, but the sign that Richter finds says that he is in Aljiba. Possibly an error on the part of the person that wrote the script, or the designer of the stage? Category:Towns Category:Simon's Quest Locations